


Sex Adventures in the Harry Potter Universe

by JackWolvenstein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Large Breasts, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Ripped Clothing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWolvenstein/pseuds/JackWolvenstein
Summary: A multitude of sexy and smutty one shots in the universe of Harry Potter. All characters appearing are eighteen and some stories may be connected to one another. If they are, it will be listed.Any idea, kinks, locations, etc, are much appreciated and you may just be able to see them. I don't take commissions though if you have some goods ideas or prompts for me to work with I'll see what I can do possibly. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual piece of fanfiction and more importantly, smut. Dirty, sexy, and hot smut. I'm not entirely sure if it's good or not, though I really wanted to write something like this so I would appreciate any and all feedback that people give me! :)  
> Also, both Harry and Hermione along with all other students will be eighteen years old as to fit the narrative more comfortably and to help allow me to work with a multitude of more scenarios easily.

### Shenanigans under the Desk (Part 1 of 2)

### 

The chatter of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins echoed loudly throughout the large Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Their were over a dozen students in the room, though by the noise alone, it sounded like there was a crowd of people all trying to talk over one another at once in that singular room. It made it sound as though the wall’s of the room were caved in on one another, trapping in all sound as it bounced from wall to wall, making it echo endlessly in the supposedly claustrophobic room.

Harry was eagerly anticipating the arrival of Professor Lupin so that they could begin class. He normally wasn’t one for long lectures and absent note taking like how all the other professors conducting their businesses and classes. Professor Lupin, however, was an oddity. A very strange, and very welcome, oddity into the wizarding school of Hogwarts. More importantly, he was a welcome addition and even friend into the young Potter boy’s life.

Harry had been taught earlier in the year about the spell, ‘Expecto Patronum,’ as a concern of the Dementors strict pursuit and attacking of the young man. Ever since the incident on the train with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professor Lupin, the Potter boy had become more cautious than he normally was. Which was saying something, considering his fear, absent-minded and locked away fear, that is, of Lord Voldemort. The kind man who was Professor Lupin had helped him combat his struggles with the Dementors, and even, overcome it -- if only slightly, for the time being.

To Harry’s right, sat Hermione Granger. The two of them along with Ronald Weasley, had been some of the best of friends since their first year at Hogwarts. They were the first friends that Harry had ever made, and they were the two only people that the young man believed held the most significance and worth in his life.

Things had progressed between him and Hermione more than he had anticipated that they would. What first started out as a great friendship for each other, had turned into something of a more romantic pursuit for each of the students this year. The two of them had never previously saw the other as someone they would love romantically, though something this year had changed everything. Harry didn’t know what it was, though he didn’t care to find any cause for their romantic relationship. He was far more happy and content now than he ever had been beforehand with such a significant and loving person as Hermione being his ‘formal’ girlfriend now in life. It was rumored that the two of them were together, though their wasn’t too much evidence to go off of. Some believed and some didn’t believe that the famous Harry Potter and the know-it-all Hermione Granger were actually dating. And the two of them intended to keep it that way, at least for the time being. They didn’t seek to announce anything, because they knew that they could possibly break up just right after announcing it. That, and they were afraid of all of the attention that they would possibly get.

The door of the Defense Against the Dark Arts room suddenly swung wide open as a man in dark clothing walked through. His hair was greasy and his face drawn taunt and tightly together at his chin. The scowl and bitter disgust the man wore on his face was a tell-tale sign of who he was. It was Professor Snape. Almost immediately as he walked in, his arm flicked outwards. In his outstretched left hand, his wand was clenched between fingers tenderly yet firmly as if it were some sword meant to sweep enemies off of the ground. The metal covering of the windows impacted loudly against the strong glass of the windows, blanketing the room in a moody and daunting darkness. The only lights were those from the projectors and a few dimly lit candles from above. Almost immediately as Snape had stepped into the room, the crowd of noisy students was silenced, all of their eyes followed Snape, unblinking, as he walked towards the projector and stood there. The man’s beady silver eyes swept over the crowd, as if judging them.

“Turn to page three-hundred and ninety-four,” Snape spoke aloud to the class with his echoing voice. Though the man was quiet, his voice often carried with it a deafening impact of authority and a scowling expression behind it always.

Harry couldn’t help himself from asking the question. “Excuse me, sir, where is Professor Lupin?’”

“That’s not really any of your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice is to say that your professor find himself incapable of teaching at the present time,” Snape responded cooly. “Turn to page 394!”

“Werewolves?” The red-headed Ronald Weasley muttered as if though he was frightened by the mere thought of learning about -- and writing parchment about the long, confusing, and diluted history of the Werewolves.

“But sir…,” Hermione began with visible protest and confusion. It wasn’t unusual for her to interrupt teachers or answer questions out of nowhere without even raising her hand. Though it was unusual when Professor Snape was teaching, which was why when she did it, Harry’s green eyes rose in visible confusion at her sudden movement. “..We’ve just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinckley Punks. We’re not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks!”

“Quiet,” Snape said with little interest yet his eyes and tone of voice told an opposite story. Before she could continue to protest and ask questions, Harry nudged her in the arm and shook his head at her. At first, Hermione opened her mouth to speak back a rhetoric to Snape, though she stopped herself before she could continue.

“Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf,” Snape asked aloud to the class as he walked towards the projector screen once more to look over the class for anyone who he could torture that didn’t know the answer. Better yet, someone who didn’t know what an Animagus or Werewolf was. I could ask Potter, Snape thought bitterly. He was expecting an answer of some sort from the class, though he was met with disappointment -- as he always was. All he saw was the raised hand of Hermione though he ignored her hand. He knew she knew the answer, so he didn’t care to ask her about it. Though much to the older man’s displeasure, she of course, answered his question without him even asking her directly for an answer.

“Please, sir. An animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice, with each full moon, he transforms and no longer remembers who he is. He’d kill his best friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore, the werewolf only responds to the call from its own kind,” Hermione said matter-of-factly to the question posed by Professor Snape.

“Awooo,” Draco Malfoy mocked from a few desks ahead, clearly mocking both Hermione and Harry, though more-so Hermione because of what she said. Harry hated Malfoy, he always had and he believed that he always would always hate the proud and arrogant boy. Though when he mocked Hermione, Potter just wanted to get up, walk over to where Malfoy was sitting, and curse him. Not a curse that would kill him, Harry still had his morals about him. Though, he would make it nasty and make it take a long time to cure. Maybe something to the ‘slug’ spell Ron had first tried to curse Draco with in their first year when it backfired. Though, Harry had never really asked about what the spell was, due to the fact that Hermione and Ron probably knew what, more importantly, who, he was going to use the spell on. And neither one of them would want Harry to get into more trouble than he normally gets into, especially with Snape being around more often this year.

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn Miss Granger, are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all,” Professor Snape spat venomously at Hermione because of her outburst. Though he didn’t physically look it, Harry knew that Snape was purposely speaking venomisily and rudely to Hermione. Seems that rumors tended to get around quickly.

At hearing Snape’s rude and cruel remark, Harry wanted to insult Snape back. Though, he knew better than that. And he couldn’t be making a fool of himself in front of Draco, the blond-haired boy would just use it against Potter later anyways. Harry knew what he wanted to do, though luckily he held restraint. His right hand went to Hermione’s left, holding her hand softly and squeezing it tenderly as he did so. After that spectacle, however, Snape went back to teaching.

Hermione’s hands went up to her face, wiping away both visible tears and the beginning’s tears from her eyes. And then soon after doing that, she quickly went to taking notes of what Professor Snape was professing from his lips. Harry found it amazing how easily Hermione could shift from crying to just absentmindedly, taking notes and studying. He supposed that she found comfort in studying, that was how she did normally spend her time after all. Though he did want to comfort her some because of what Snape said, and he thought he knew a way.

Drawing his hand away from her hand that he had been holding, he drew it away momentarily. Tentatively and nervously, Harry looked under the table towards Hermione’s legs. She was wearing the normal Hogwarts uniform as she should be, though he needed to check if she was wearing leggings for his plan to work. If she wasn’t, then Harry could easily go ahead with his plan to ‘comfort’ Hermione and to distract her. If she was wearing leggings under her skirt, then he would have to improvise and come up with a different plan on the spot. The young man’s green eyes traced over her thighs and down to her calves. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a pair of tight and rather form-fitting black leggings. It was a pair of worn-down leggings, which made it more transparent than leggings normally would, allowing Harry to see through the fabric to see the milky white and pale skin of Hermione’s thighs. Even though she was wearing leggings under her skirt, the young Potter sighed triumphantly as his mind came up with a multitude of ideas as to what he could do to Hermione.

Now was the time to act, and for that, Harry was shaking nervously at the thought as he brought his eyes back to level with what was on the worn projector screen. He hadn’t really a clue as to what he was doing, he had no experience with doing this. Hermione and Harry had experimented some with each other earlier in the year in the Gryffindor common room, however, this was different. He didn’t have Hermione’s gentle guiding voice to instruct him on what to do and what she thought felt nice. He would have to rely on his own instincts, the mere thought of doing that made a shiver run up Harry’s spine. Sometimes for him, following his own gut instincts went swimmingly good and without much fault. Though, other times, it had disastrous consequences and didn’t particularly end very well for the young man or his two friends.

However, Harry knew he wanted to try and comfort Hermione and make her feel good. He wanted to distract her from studying and taking notes from once to try and see if she could enjoy something else other than studying as her common past-time. At least, the Potter boy wanted to make sure Hermione felt good and satisfied with her life -- which was when Harry finally decided to act on his intentions and own self ideas and thoughts. Thoughts that could either turn our really good, or really bad.

His right hand lightly glided over Hermione’s left thigh, her closest one. He splayed out his fingers and kept his touch light and soft against the supple and firm skin of her thighs. Although he wasn’t pressing against her leggings, he could feel how firm and soft her thighs were just through her black pencil skirt. The young man couldn’t get far, however, as soon as she had felt his hand on her thigh, Hermione turned towards Harry with a disapproving glare in her eyes directed towards him, and him alone.

“Harry! Just what do you think you’re doing with your hand,” Hermione whispered cautiously and sternly into Harry’s ear. Ashamed, Harry’s green eyes met her brown eyes. He knew what he had been doing might not have been the right thing, though he couldn’t help himself. However, the look he saw on Hermione’s face didn’t speak entire dissapoint. Her eyes were knitted together in such a way to show that she was confused at what he was doing, cautious, but only a little bit disappointed in her boyfriend's actions.

“I...I -- I…,” Harry stuttered at first. He didn’t know what to tell her. Should he tell her the truth and face her full, unadulterated judgment? Or should he lie to her? The thought of lying to her sounded like, in theory, that it should work. Though he was bad at lying. Even if he was good at it, a simple grope on her thigh couldn’t even be a situation was easily lied out of. Potter, regretfully, decided to try and tell Hermione the truth. Though before he could do so, Hermione turned away from him and went back to studying -- which was strange.

Harry didn’t know what to think of her sudden shift back to note-taking, whether it was an invitation to continue or a stern command to stop what he was doing right now...the young man couldn’t tell what she was trying to tell him whatsoever.

Cautiously, Harry kept his fingers on Hermione’s thigh before tightening his hold on her thigh. As he did so, his fingers soaked in the firmness and the supple flesh of her thigh. As soon as he had done so, he had felt like he was in heaven...just by grabbing her thigh. Her thighs were so strong and supporting, so firm and yet still supple enough to be grabbed and massaged thouroughly. Harry felt a wave of haziness and heat hit his head and groin once he had grabbed her thigh.

His green eyes looked up cautiously towards Hermione, to try and see if she reacted. And she had, much to Potter’s surprise, she had actually reacted. She bit down on her bottom lip and let out an involuntary soft moan that only Harry heard. However, other than that, Hermione gave no other sign that she had felt what he had done. Assuming the coast was clear, Harry continued with what he was doing.

The fingers of his right hand lightly massaged her left thigh, pressing against it and kneading the tender flesh softly yet firm enough to make Hermione feel what he was doing to her. Using two fingers, he drew soft and invisible circles across her left thigh. His fingers splayed out across her thigh, dragging across the soft fabric of her leggings and even softer skin underneath, skin that he couldn’t wait to touch and massage gently.

Harry wanted to test something. His green eyes looked up from Hermione’s thigh and looked towards her face, trying to gauge her reaction. All she was doing right now, however, was madly scribbling down some notes about how to temporarily cure the disease of lycanthropy. He was disappointed at first, that is, until he decided to try and grab her thigh again to see how she reacted. His fingers tightened around her thigh gripping her thigh firmly and even harder than last time. When he did so, he couldn’t believe how she reacted. Her eyes tightened monetarily with her mouth agape a little, she released a shaky mewl and groan of pleasure at the unexpected grabbing of her thigh.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was madly scribbling down the words that Professor Snape was speaking, trying to keep up with what he was saying and to not get left behind without enough notes or details. She had a feeling that their would be a long parchment essay on Werewolves and Animagi, she she studiously wrote as much as she could.

She couldn’t get distracted again by Harry, no matter what he was trying to do. Hermione knew he was trying to distract her, though she wouldn’t allow him to. If he didn’t want to take notes, than he wouldn’t get any notes. Even though she did love and treasure having Harry as her boyfriend, she couldn’t let things like this slide -- despite how cute he was. She wasn’t going to allow it, though she welcomed any challenge he would throw at her to try and distract her from her note-taking. She believed that she could handle it.

However, she wasn’t sure how long she could handle him stroking and massaging her thigh like that, especially when he had grabbed her thigh with such force earlier that she thought it would go and take her then in the middle of class. The thought of Harry doing that made a pit of heat gather in Hermione’s stomach, something she very dearly didn’t need right now. I need to focus, I can’t keep letting him distract me like this. Though, I mean, it does feel nice...really nice. But that doesn't excuse what he is trying to do to me. If he keeps at this with massaging my thighs I’m not sure how long I’ll be able to actually focus of what Professor Snape is saying. He’s purposely doing this to distract me and that’s it! I need to focus, just one bad mark on a parchment report from any of my classes would destroy me. I just wish Harry would try this at a different time rather than right now in the middle of class. At least I’m wearing my leggings today. Hell, if I didn’t, I don’t have a clue what type of effect his hands would have on me.

Hermione was just in the middle of writing down and copying down the exact ingredients for a temporary, though resource heavy cure of Lycanthropy. Five scales of-- Hermione couldn’t finish the listing of ingredients if she even had wanted to. The hand that had been massaging her thigh and groping it tenderly and carefully, had now down something else. One second, it had been gently caressing her thigh. The next, it had firmly and possessively grabbed her thigh without warning. The hand squeezed her thigh firmly and grabbed at the soft yet firm skin there, underneath her leggings. She couldn’t do anything to stop Harry at this rate! Her soft, almond brown eyes closed as she bent her head back some. Her mouth opened agape slightly to release an involuntary yet much-wanted groan of pleasure at feeling Harry grab her thigh so firmly and with so much possessiveness. At feeling him grab her thigh yet again, the young brunette woman felt heat gather in her stomach and more so in her groin. Between her legs, she felt a growing warmth and heat emit over her entire body. Her knickers now felt all warm against her womanhood as she felt herself getting wet between her thighs, slowly dampening the crotch of her underwear at the feeling of his possessive hand on her thigh.

Her teeth clenched around and on her bottom lip as she slowly opened her eyes, looking down towards her lap to where his hand was. She wasn't so much surprised to know that he was grabbing her thigh, as to see his hand have a firm hold on her thigh without relent or remorse. She just wanted him to take her here and now under their desk, but she knew that wasn't possible. It would draw too much attention to the young couple who were seated at the last desk in the very back. And, despite what Harry was doing, she still needed to jot down notes and descriptions of things that Professor Snape was lecturing on about.

Hermione turned her face towards Harry's face, her brown eyes looking down into his green eyes with a sharp curiosity and s longing for him to continue. She wanted to tell him to continue, though she knew that the two of them doing it here, was wrong. So, so very wrong. And if they got caught? Then Hermione knew that the two of them would be expelled without any second thought or consideration. Not even Mcgonagall or Dumbledore would be able to save them this time if they got into trouble doing this. As much as she wanted him to continue, she knew she needed to be better than that.

“Harry, stop it. I'm trying to focus on what Professor Snape is say--” She couldn't even finish scolding Harry before he squeezed and grabbed her thigh, again. His fingers wrapped tightly around her left thigh, clenching it and smothering it in his grasp as he massaged it softly after grabbing her thigh again. As soon as he had grabbed her thigh again, she bit back a moan by biting down on her bottom lip. If she moaned, she knew that the others in the class would hear them and she didn't want that to happen. Not at all. Though, it was difficult. Her womanhood felt all hot and bothered and she could've sworn that her knickers were probably damp by now. Though, much to her own dismay, Hermione couldn't do anything to stop that from happening.

Hermione's left hand went down and grabbed Harry's hand forcefully before he could do anything else. In shock, Harry's bewildered face met Hermione's face of annoyance and disappointment. “Stop it, I'm trying to focus on what Snape is saying, Harry! And please, you're going to get yourself caught if you keep at this pace,” Hermione said in an annoyed tone towards Harry before turning back towards the front of the room. She crossed left leg over her right leg to try and stop Harry from doing anything else to her. And then she tried to get back to writing down her notes and to try and remember what Snape had been talking about.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Damn it. What can I do now? She’s going to get more pissed off at me if I continue, though she is enjoying it. Maybe if I just continue teasing her somehow, I can get her distracted long enough to actually enjoy what I’m trying to do for her. Harry’s green eyes looked over Hermione’s now hunched over form as she bent her head over her desk, trying to focus on getting the notes that she had missed down on her parchment. His eyes watched her intently, trying to find someway to try and pleasure her and make her feel good now that she crossed her legs. I mean, I could still try and grab her thighs, try and open up her legs somehow. But...how? Nothing’s going to work on her now. Unless...maybe… Harry’s eyes shifted upwards to Hermione’s chest. He hadn't tried there, yet, it would be too obvious if he tried going there. That, and Hermione had never really given him any knowledge about how to handle her breasts beforehand, he didn't want to accidentally hurt her. He'd have to go for her thighs again somehow, someway.

Harry just decided to go for it. Tentatively, Harry reached his right hand towards Hermione's legs. He did so slowly and made sure to keep his hand under the table as to not draw suspicion from. When his hand was over her left thigh, Harry reached down and grabbed her thigh before pulling her left leg off of her right leg. He was expecting for her to resist, but she didn’t resist. She didn’t even give Harry a look from the corner of her eyes. It was as if she hadn’t even noticed him touch her at all in that moment.

Feeling more confident than before, Harry reached his right hand to Hermione’s inner left thigh. He splayed his fingers out across her inner thigh, slowly dragging his fingertips up and down her inner thigh randomly, caressing her thigh. As he caressed her thigh, he couldn’t help but notice Hermione let out a soft gasp though she still didn’t look over. She’s probably thinking I’m touching her outer thigh, at least hopefully. Hell, if she knew what I was doing right now she would probably -- no, she would slap me, no doubt about that. Harry dragged his fingers close to the juncture of Hermione’s thighs, drawing small circles and random patterns across the surface of her worn and slightly see-through black leggings. She still didn’t give any hint that she knew what was happening right now.

Harry was shaking at the thought of what he would do next, though he kept his nerves and fear down in the crevices of his mind and he trudged onwards. Potter couldn’t wait to touch Hermione there, to see how she reacted, to feel how wet her leggings were. Sucking in a deep breath, Harry moved his fingers to the crotch of Hermione’s leggings. He pressed three fingers of his right hand together before rubbing it up and down against the crotch of the leggings that hugged Hermione’s womanhood, displaying its shape slightly when he pressed his fingers against it.

Merlin’s beard, she’s soaking wet down there. At least now I know the effect I’ve been having on her. The crotch of Hermione’s black leggings was very damp and easily demonstrated just how turned on she was. Using his left hand, Harry lifted up the front of Hermione’s skirt to reveal her crotch in full view to him. The lips of her labia were now visible somewhat because of how tight her leggings now were around her crotch. Harry could easily just finger her pussy through her leggings now as if nothing was there. And that’s nothing to say about how transparent the crotch of her leggings were. Were normally it would be an impenetrable black, now the fabric was see through which allowed Harry to see what type of underwear Hermione was wearing. She was wearing a pair of red knickers under her leggings, which Harry bet were just as wet, if not wetter, than her damp leggings were now.

Harry’s green eyes looked back towards the face of Hermione now, who he was happy now as actually reacting to him. As he rubbed three fingers against her visible labia, she bit down on her bottom lip hard though not even that could stop her moan of pleasure as he rubbed her labia softly yet firmly enough for her to feel every little movement he made against her labia lips. Now was for the real game, the game of getting Hermione Granger, his girlfriend, to orgasm wildly as he played with her in the middle of a lecture by Professor Snape.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

She had no idea that he had pried her legs apart. Hermione had no idea that Harry had opened her legs apart. If she had, she might have tried to stop him and resist him. Though she had known it would only be a matter of time before he opened up her thighs and got his devilish hands between her thighs to playfully tease her and fuck her up down between her legs. She had just believed that she could last longer than he could tease her. Something that was becoming increasingly harder as he groped her thighs and teased her.

Hermione was busily scribbling down what Professor Snape was muttering on about with the origin of the Werewolves from the first wizard expedition into Transylvania, she she felt something between her legs. No, it wasn’t just between her legs. It was probing at her crotch and rubbing her fervently there. Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip hard, drawing a little blood though it was barely visible. Even with biting down on her lip hard, there was no stopping the moan that emitted from her lips. It was loud enough to draw some attention from Ron and Seamus Finnigan along with one or two other students. They looked over towards Hermione with concerned looks on their faces, completely oblivious to what Harry was doing. Hermione blushed bright red and gave them a wave of her hand, miming that she was feeling sick. It took a few seconds for everyone to look away. When they did all finally look away, Hermione looked down between her thighs.

She was absolutely shocked at seeing the effect that Harry was having on her with all of his teasing, and his constant teasing of her labia lips through her leggings wasn’t helping either. Hermione reached both hands down to the hem of her skirt, pulling it up so she could see what Harry was actually doing and to see the full effect of her arousal. She actually got more turned on by seeing just how wet she was, from her outlined labia lips, to her visible red knickers, to the groaning ache from her crotch to be fucked, and to the movements of Harry’s hand against her labia lips. He hasn’t even actually touched me, and yet, I’m already wanting to cum so, so hard! How long has he been at this, massaging my thighs alone. Fifteen, twenty-minutes? Merlin’s Beard, no wonder I’m dying! And, of course, his teasing is far from over. Why can’t Harry just finish already? But I can’t deny that...that his teasing, is getting to me. Geez, by the time he actually had his hand against my pussy class will end. Damn it Harry, hurry yourself up already! Though, her silent wishes from herself to Harry did nothing to speed up his treacherously slow pace at which he was teasing her.

Hermione’s brown eyes looked around the room, suddenly on edge that somebody could be watching the two of them. Everyone’s back was turned to them. Everyone, except for Professor Snape...and he was staring right at them!! Or, was he? Harry stared right back towards Snape yet he never made eye-contact with her. He wasn’t even looking at them, he was looking at Katie Bell. Hermione hadn’t even realized she had been holding in a breath until Snape turned back towards what was displayed on the projector, releasing a bent up breath of nervousness and sheer anxiety at the situation that she currently found herself in.

Looking away from the front of the room, Hermione looked down between her thighs once more, perplexed and entranced by what Harry was doing. He was using three fingers to massage her exposed lips and he didn't seem to be wanting to stop anytime soon at all. Oh...fuckk. Damn it, Harry, why do you have to be so devilishly good with those hands of yours? Shit, I'm not even sure how long I'll actually be able to focus in class no with how he is touching me between my legs. Hopefully he doesn't try to pull my leggings off of my legs or rip my leggings open to get to my pussy. If he does, then I'm royally screwed. Though, I have to admit, that does sound so fucking hot!

Hermione released a soft mewl of pleasure as Harry continued to rub his fingers against her pussy. She was, basically, at her boyfriend's mercy now. He could do anything to her now and she wouldn't be able to stop him. Well, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to stop him from pleasuring her, it would be too difficult considering how turned on she was now. Her legs quivered as Potter rubbed his now slick fingers against her labia lips, unrelenting as their speed picked up and their pressure against her increased tenfold. He was now rubbing his fingers in circles across her labia lips, pressing in as he did so to make sure she knew what he was doing to her. And he was doing it successfully. Hermione released a quiet moan from her lips as he rubbed her lips through her very damp leggings.

Her brown eyes looked away from between her legs and back to her parchment paper. She had to focus on this, especially considering that Professor Snape had a tendency to give lots of school work and parchment assignments to his students in potions class. She didn't doubt it would be any different here. Her gaze shifted to her hand that was holding her quill which, realizing now just how tightly she was clenching the quill as if though it was a lifeline of some sort. Her quill was held so tightly that her fingers were paler than usual because of how she was clenching it. Her mind felt all hazy and her face felt all heated and hot just like the rest of her body right now, all because of Harry teasing her for over twenty minutes now. She tried to focus back on her third page of parchment notes, trying to listen to and write down every word that Professor Snape spoke from his lips. Though it was difficult, far more difficult than it had been earlier. Every time she brought her quill down to her parchment to copy down some notes or extended descriptions of things, Harry would always press his fingers right against her labia lips, threatening to press into her pussy at any moment. It was only for a fleeting second, because then Harry would go back to just small gentle rubs. Though, it was enough to set the young woman on edge whenever Potter did it to her.

“Can anyone tell me what happens when two people who are afflicted with Lycanthropy, mate in their bestial forms,” Professor Snape mused the question aloud to the whole class. He knew that Granger would raise her hand almost immediately to answer. Except, she didn't. Which was something strange, foreign in actuality.

Hermione's eyes jumped to look towards Professor Snape when he mused the question. She knew the answer to the question, but she couldn't answer. It's not that she didn't want to answer the Professors question, she truly did want to answer him. Though, with what Harry Potter was doing between her legs right now, she felt it was a most unwise and stupid idea to do anything about answering his question.

“Anyone? Ah yes, I nearly forgot -- what about you, Miss Granger. Considering you're a know-it-all, I'd expect for you to know the answer to the question,” Snape said smugly as he smirked wickedly at Hermione, hoping that she didn't know the answer to this most curious question.

Shit! Of course he asked me the answer, because of course he did. Why didn't I just raise my hand. Okay, okay...just remain calm Granger. You can do this no problem just ignore Harry between your -- oh fuck, why can't he just stop? Hermione sucked in a deep breath when she felt Harry's fingers probe at her labia lips now, pressing between them on occasion to tease her menacingly. Hesitantly, Hermione began to answer Snapes question, keeping her eyes level with his as to not draw any suspicion to Harry. 

“Uh, yes. I know the answer to that. When two werewolves breed, instead of giving birth to a pure-blood werewolf or a human, they give birth to something else. T-they --,” Hermione paused as she was speaking, feeling only one of Harry's fingers brush between her labia lips roughly...moving up and down wildly. She released a moan which she cleverly disguised as a cough and then she tried to continue. “The offspring o-of the were--werewolves, will be strikingly beautiful wolf cubs who have the same intelligence as humans.”

Having seem satisfied with her answer, Snape slowly turned away from Hermione before beginning to preach about instances in history about werewolf offspring. When he finally turned away, Hermione's eyes pointed like daggers towards Harry, glaring at him. “Harry, what the fuck do you think you're trying to do? We could have --,” Hermione began before being cut off, again. Between her legs, Harry pressed his index finger right between her labia lips, his finger sinking into the fabric of her leggings and knickers as if nothing was there in the first place. She moaned as he pressed a finger into her and her eyes locked with his, half-gilded open with her bottom lip being bitten down hard by her own teeth.

“What was that, Hermione,” Harry asked with a mock curiosity to his girlfriend as he moved his finger back and forth inside of her pussy. Even through the fabrics, he felt her very tight and very wet pussy walls clenching and moving against his index finger. Grinning slightly, he moved his finger faster against her, purposely teasing her and now trying to get her off now. “Were you trying to tell me to stop fingering you?”

“No, no Harry...please, please continue fingering me. I can't handle your teasing anymore please, fuck me.”

“Your wish is my command, Hermione,” Harry said softly into Hermione's ear as he pulled his finger out from her pussy. His hand went to the waistband of her leggings, reluctantly, Hermione lifted up her hips to allow him to take off her leggings. His hand gripped the soft fabric of her leggings firmly before pulling them down her long and pale legs below. He didn't take them all of the way down, however, stopping at her knees. Which was something Hermione was glad for. A chill ran up Hermione's thighs at feeling the cool air of the room running over the slick surface of her inner thighs. Ugh, I feel so exposed right now without my leggings to cover me. Hopefully he hurries himself up down there. And hurry himself up, Harry did.

Harry's hand went to her inner thighs stroking lightly and softly against her exposed thighs. His fingers lightly massaged the firm muscles of her thighs, releasing some of her built up tension from the last few weeks. As he splayed out his fingers across her thighs, he brought his thumb to her crotch and lightly pressed against her damp red knickers before pulling away. Oh damn him.

“Harry, if you don't hurry yourself up then I'm going to curse you to stop you from touching me,” Hermione spat with venom towards Harry. She was getting pissy and annoyed now, especially because all he was doing now was teasing her. She wasn't actually mad at him, just anxious for him to continue pleasuring her in the middle of class...where anyone could see them.

Harry knew Hermione meant what she was saying about cursing him. He knew she would turn him back into his normal form, though the thought of her transfiguring him into something like a frog prompted Harry to...er, hurry up. Instead of keeping his fingers on her thighs to tease her, Harry decided to just go ahead and finger her.

She gasped softly when she felt cool air brush against her wet labia lips. Looking down between her legs, Hermione witnessed Harry pull aside her very wet and very damp red knickers from her pussy to expose the tender skin of her pussy and small triangular and neatly trimmed cleft of brown pubic hair an inch or two above her sex. Harry's fingers played with the lips of her labia for a few minutes, pulling gently and tickling them softly. And then, out of nowhere, Harry plunged both his index and middle finger into her wet pussy. The walls of her vagina contracted tightly around his welcomed intrusive fingers. Hermione released a moan when she felt Harry's Swift and strong fingers enter her, and much to her own surprise, the fingers began at a steady pace of moving in and out of her tight vagina. She wished that she could spread her legs further apart than they were already, though, her leggings gathered around her knees prevented her from spreading her legs apart. Despite that, Hermione was happy with what Harry was doing. The eager movement of his fingers into her and out of her sent wave after wave of pleasure across her body, causing her thighs to tremble and her lip to quiver as she tried to suppress as many moans as possible. If we weren't in class right now, I would be moaning my head off because of what Harry's doing. God, why do we have to be in the middle of class when this is happening?

Harry's thumb moved to circle her clit, causing Hermione to moan loudly which she tried to disguise as a cough…though she doubted the cough was convincing enough, however nobody turned around to look at the young couple luckily. Harry's thumb rubbed her clit firmly and his fingers blasted in and out of her pussy quickly. Hermione felt as though a coil was tightening up in her stomach and that it would be released at any moment. She was finally on the verge of climax.

Harry's fingers suddenly started moving slowly into Hermione's pussy. As he moved his fingers deep into her tightening pussy, he pressed his lips tenderly and firmly against her mouth. Shocked at first, Hermione didn't have a clue as to what to do. She quickly, however, pressed back into the kiss. The soft skin of their lips pressed against one another tenderly, their tongues fighting for dominance over each other. Each one wanted to try and get an advantage over the other. As the two kissed, a smirk appeared over Harry's face...one that Hermione didn't see. He allowed her tongue to gain dominance over his, submitting to her dominating the kiss. Both of her hands reached up to his face, pulling him close into the kiss. 

Out of nowhere, Garry picked up the speed of his two fingers...ramming them into her pussy quickly and forcefully. All Hermione could do was let out a muffled moan of excitement and pleasure as he fingered her. Harry inserted a third finger into her pussy as he curled his fingers inside of her, finally hitting her g-spot. Once he had found it, Hermione's hips we're bucking against his hand and trying to get herself to cum. Something which Harry obliged with, finally. He rammed his fingers deeply into her wet pussy, curling them as he did so...causing her to finally climax from all of his endless teasing. She moaned loudly into the kiss, though it was muffled luckily so nobody else heard it. Hermione's legs spasmed around Harry's fingers as he allowed her to ride out her orgasm.

“...Your five page parchment report on the origins of Lycanthropy will be due my Monday,” Professor Snape said aloud, throwing the young couple from their loving embrace. And then, the class was ended. The young couple watched everyone walk out of the room. Once everyone had left, Hermione stood up and pulled her knickers back into her place along with her leggings. Though before she could do anything else...Harry hugged her from behind. Or...well, it wasn't much of a hug. Both of his hands wrapped around her body and grabbed at her breasts through her tight shirt. “Hm,I'm not sure if we're quite finished yet...Miss Granger,” Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.


	2. Shenanigans under the Desk (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Chapter 1

Shenanigans Under the Desk (Part 2 of 2)  
\---------------------------------------

“Hm, I'm not sure if we're quite finished yet...Miss Granger,” Harry whispered into Hermione's ear. His hands eagerly hugged around his girlfriend's sides and waist, reaching upwards before palming his hands against her breasts through her tight shirt.

At feeling her boyfriend grope her breasts, the young woman gasped audibly, surprised by what he had done. Even though he had just finished fucking her with his fingers to where she had been begging for him to stop practically, Hermione at least assumed that him fingering her would be the end of it, that it would be the end of his revenge on her for ignoring him the previous night however those were mere assumptions that the witch made and could only be taken with a very small grain of salt. Nonetheless, Granger had not expected for her boyfriend to continue to tease and mess with her like...like this, playing with her intimate parts. For now, at least, Harry was playing with her boobs...through her shirt, groping them and rubbing his hands across the textures and tight surface of her shirt. Something that she was glad for. It was at least easier to resist Harry when he was playing with her breasts instead of playing between her supple and toned thighs.

He would busy for her boobs for now...and hopefully, for the foreseeable future. Her still wet pussy needed to rest some after that senseless finger fucking that it had to endure. It had left her utterly breathless with soaked underwear and equally soaked leggings, both attributing to and showing evidence of Harry's endless teasing of her tight and vulnerable pussy whenever she wore a skirt. The young witch would have to remember for the future to wear pants more often, specifically jeans. At least then, she knew she would be able to catch her naughty boyfriend trying to tease her and then she would at least be able to stop him before she sub came to pleasure. She knew that jeans would serve her much better than a simple skirt and leggings did. With leggings, it was hard for Hermione to actually try and resist him with how tight her leggings hugged -- everywhere on her legs, from her firm and supple ass to her toned thighs, to her long legs, and to her vulnerable labia and vagina.

However, then again, if Granger did try to wear jeans, for example, Harry could still play with her fat 'bubble butt’ of an ass through her jeans. Despite her being the “Wisest Witch of her Age,” Hermione was at a loss for how to protect herself from her boyfriend's naughty fingers and naughty thoughts. He could easily try anything on her despite her best intentions to try and stop him from doing anything.

Hermione didn't think she could handle another fingering session like that again. However, knowing Harry and how … er, adventurous he could be with having sex and with teasing his girlfriend she doubted that it would be the end of it. She wouldn't be surprised if he bent her over and fucked her brains out then and there in that very room. At the thought of such an action, Hermione couldn't help but feel her pussy already growing wet again. Cursing herself, she tried her best to control her body and how she physically reacted to Harry's ministrations on her intimate parts. However, she doubted that trying to do anything like that would help whatsoever. It had not helped any when Harry was fingerfucking her earlier...and she highly doubted that it would help her at all now either. Instead of trying to resist Harry and resist how he teased her, Granger decided to offer up no form of resistance to her savagely handsome boyfriend who was now fondling her boobs without mercy. She would allow him to ravish her body.

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry's hands grabbed at his girlfriend's wonderful breasts over the tight fabric of her shirt, electing short gasps and stiffed moans from the woman as his fingers tenderly moved over and massaged her boobs. His hands pushed against the supple and firm skin of her moderately large breasts, cupping them somewhat in his hands as he moved his hands across their surface, teasingly pleasuring and bringing joy to his girlfriend. He wanted to make her feel wonderful. He wanted to make her moan loudly with pleasure. And he wanted to make her shaking with orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. Potter wanted her legs to buckle as he pushed his dick into her waiting pussy, he wanted her eyes to roll back from the tender assault on her breasts. Would he be able to do all of that? Harry didn't know. However what he did know was that he wanted to pleasure Hermione and pleasure her alone, making her the sole target of his attention.

He always loved watching his girlfriend's chest as she walked. The tight and constructing white, button down shirts that Granger wore displayed her breasts proudly and unashamed. Harry supposed that Hermione never really knew just how tight her shirts were, however he knew just how tight her shirts were and he loved the sight of seeing her wearing them. Whenever he watched his sexy girlfriend walk, he loved the sight of how her supple breasts would sway and move as she walked, they were perfectly outlined with the tight fabric of her shirt and left little to the imagination.

Harry's hands groped at Hermione's breasts through her shirt. As he did so, he pressed his front up against her back, pinning her between the desk the two had previously occupied and his body which was aching to fuck her tight pussy into utter and complete submission to him. Harry’s boner poked against Hermione's bubble butt of an ass despite her skirt and damp leggings being still in the way. He knew just how to tease her and make her all wet, horny, and needy for him, something which he would of course do. Speaking of making her wet and horny..Potter had an idea. Considering that his hard dick was feeling painfully constricted and tightened by the fabric of his pants, he would opt for...relieving himself. What better way to make his girlfriend beg to be fucked then by rubbing his hard dick against the damp crotch of her leggings, her wet pussy. The male's left hand kept at Hermione's left breast, groping it firmly now and applying ample pressure to it. He would continue with his teasing of her boobs soon. Now, however, he wanted to make her feel just how hard he was and how much that he wanted to fuck her pussy senseless.

Harry's right hand reached down between his legs, his fingers slowly unzipping the zipper of his pants. As he unzipped his trousers, his vibrant green eyes watched the movement of his girlfriend. She had released a startled, almost needing gasp when she had heard the unzipping of something...her boyfriend pants, she assumed. Slowly and carefully, Harry pulled his pants down enough for his dick to pop out of his points, all night and glorious in it's length of six inches. Six long inches that we're going to pound into his girlfriend soon enough, now however, it was time to tease her vulnerable pussy. Would he tear her leggings to fuck her pussy or would he the leggings down her long and toned legs? Harry didn't know yet what he would do to her. However, the thought of ripping her leggings was certainly enticing. After all, they did have a few more classes throughout the day. Meaning that Harry would have the opportunity to play and tease with her without her leggings to offer up any form of proper resistance with a hole in them. Licking his lips, Potter's mind was abuzz with all of the possibilities of what to do to her. Though, he supposed, all in due time.

After releasing his monster of a dick, Harry's right hand reached in front of him. His hand clasped the Hem of her skirt teasingly and tauntingly. And then...he pulled her skirt up, moving the fabric that hugged her waist and connected to her skirt up higher on her waist. Now her skirt was hiding nothing from Harry, nothing whatsoever. In place of her plaid, pencil skirt now was the sight of Hermione's ass. Now the strong and supple curvature of her thighs was revealed to Harry's eager green eyes. Her thighs curved upwards gracefully into both her hips and her derriere, giving her bubble butt of a rear a very firm and toned appearance within the skintight and black confines of her leggings. This pair of leggings that she was currently wearing were an older and more worn-out pair, making it transparent in areas where it hugged her tightest...such as her thighs and supple buttocks. The more transparent fabric gave way to the beautiful combination of both pale and tanned skin which was hidden beneath her seductive and tempting leggings. Harry's mouth was watering at seeing her red knickers where we're now riding up between the two round and firm cheeks of her derriere along with her leggings, making her booty look perked out and on full display to him and whatever naughty things he was about to do to her.

\---------------------------------------------------

Hermione gasped once she felt her skirt be pulled up. Knowing her boyfriend, Harry, she knew that he would probably be eyeballing her ass and wondering about all of the oh so wonderful and of so pleasurable ways that he could please his woman. In truth, she found it lovely and heartwarming whenever Harry stared at her butt in such a way. It also did make her feel self conscious about her rear-end, though Harry always seemed to find someway to make her stop feeling self conscious about her derriere. He always offered her compliments and said naughty things about how he loved starting at her ass. Occasionally when they were alone even, Harry would grab at Hermione's booty, spreading her tight cheeks apart, massaging her, and grabbing her ass firmly in his hands which always seemed to evoke a moan from her. It was something that embarrassed her, but she did love it whenever she did something like that.

Granger eagerly spread her legs and thighs apart, creating an inviting scene and opportunity for Harry to act and fuck her pussy to a mind-breaking orgasm, waiting for what her boyfriend would do next, hoping that he would fuck her. Instead of him doing anything involving his dick and her bubble-butt of a beautiful ass, he did something else. Instead of fucking her, all he did was grind his now unsheathed monster of a dick from it's confines so that he could rub it against her, between her legs, between her thighs, against her crotch. He pumped his hips slowly against hers, pumping his dick between her thighs as it was closely pressed up against her very vulnerable pussy, all of which evoked moan, after moan, after moan from the woman as her pussy throbbed and ached. The coil that was winding up in her core felt very tight and closely knit together, edging her onwards to only be teased again, and again, and again. And yet, he continued to tease her, rubbing his dick against her pussy, making the already transparent fabric of her leggings starting to drip with arousal.

Hermione gasped as she suddenly felt both of Harry’s hands grab at her breasts roughly. His hands rubbed and groped her breasts for a few short moments. And then his hands reached to the middle of her shirt to wear the two folds of her shirt met and we're buttoned together. Instead of carefully and gently unbuttoning her shirt like Hermione had expected for her boyfriend to do, he did the exact opposite. She released a startled gasp once she felt his fingers slip into the folds of the shirt where it was buttoned, and then he tugged both sides apart. At the sudden forceful tug of motion on her shirt, the fabric ripped open at where the buttons connected it, sending a slew of buttons breaking off of Hermione's shirt and bouncing off onto the desk and then onto the floor below. 

“Harry, you really just -- you seriously just ripped open my fucking shirt? What the devil is wrong with the Boy who Lived? Ripping open the shirts of his girlfriend's, very unlikely of such a fabled hero and celebrity of the wizarding world,” Hermione said to Harry, her shocked expression still on her face after witnessing and feeling what had just happened.

Hermione's shirt was now ripped open, revealing the upper half of her body reaching from her navel to her neck, showing off everything in between. Her tanned skin stood out against the white and pristine fabric of her shirt, contrasting the two and casting her skin in a breathtaking and beautiful light of contrasting beauty. Her supple, average-sized breasts now stood out easily, poking out tauntingly from her chest. Her boobs were covered in a tight red bra, the bra, which was barely containing her breasts within their constrictive and modest confines.

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry had had enough. He couldn't control himself anymore. She just looked so vulnerably, sexy, and seductive now. She was ripe for the taking. It was time...to plow his girlfriends pussy till she was a shaking mess of orgasmic euphoria. Harry's left hand reached around her waist, his fingers dancing up and cross her stomach before landing at the Hem of the bra which sunk low between her boobs. He didn't hesitate in the slightest before spilling the fabric down roughly, exposing both of her tanned breasts to the cool air of the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. His hand moved at her breasts, pinching and pulling on her nipples. Bringing his mouth down to the nape of her neck, Harry’s softly bit down on her neck, evoking a moan from this woman...his woman.

His right hand quickly snuck between Hermione’s thighs, his fingers grabbed the sheer fabric of her leggings and pulled...ripping her leggings open at the crotch. Without any hesitation whatsoever, Potter’s index finger pulled aside the soaking elastic band of his girlfriend’s knickers. And now, his prize was ripe for the taking. Grabbing his dick firmly in his right hand, Harry carefully lined it up with her quivering and pulsating pussy as his left hand left her breasts and moved to her pussy, spreading her lips apart with his thumb stimulating her over sensitive clitoris. In an instant, Harry bucked his hips forwards, allowing his firm dick to slide into the tight confines of Hermione’s pussy. She felt oh so tight around his dick, her vaginal walls constricting and grabbing at his dick like it were a vice. It was like her vaginal walls and her pussy were trying to fight back at his intruding member. Her pussy was resisting him, but Hermione's voice...was not. All types of moans and gasps left her plump lips as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth inside of her. He was loving the feeling of her pussy clenching around him, it was trying to fight back.

And it would lose. Her rebellious wet pussy would lose to his monstrous dick. It wouldn’t take long.

Potter’s left hand left from between her legs, moving to her breasts and beginning to play with them, groping them, pinching them. Hermione released a loud gasp as she felt something wet and slick capture one of her nipples. It was Harry’s mouth and tongue, of course. He was suckling on the nipple of her right breast like he were a baby, with fervor and an unquenchable need like he needed it to survive. Which, Harry supposed, he did need to survive. After all, there was no way he would be able to survive without at least teasing her boobs during this.

His right hand grabbed her hip firmly, giving him leverage to thrust his dick in and out of her pussy. As he thrusted into her inviting warmth, the girth of his dick rubbed and grinded against her insides, making her shake with every thrust as every part of her vagina was stimulated beyond belief. Her warmth slowly trickles out from her pussy, trickling down her thighs and onto the hardwood floor below. It would leave a stain. A stain that would need to be cleaned up later by Filch of course. The thought alone made Harry pump his dick faster into her inviting warmth, making her moan every time his dick entered into her and plead and shake every time it left her pussy. Hermione was his woman, his woman alone...

All it took was a final push against Hermione’s pussy, a push which made his dick reach and just slightly touch her cervix, which made her orgasm. Her pussy clenched around Harry’s dick, holding it in a vice and making it hard for him to move inside of her temporarily. And what did Harry do? All he did was turn her over to lay on her back with her legs splayed out to either side of him. And then, he began to fuck her pussy again. Her pulsating and quivering pussy was given no time whatsoever to recover from the previous thrusting and teasing, making her over sensitive in this moment. Something which helped Harry, and helped to skyrocket Hermione’s pleasure to the maximum.

With every thrust of his hips into her wet pussy, she cried out in pleasure. Hermione's breasts bounced consistently as Harry thrust into her pussy with an unmatched speed and fervor never before seen. Hermione tried angling her hips upwards to try and get Harry’s dick to reach deeper inside of her. Which, of course it did...by pounding at her G-spot in just the right way with just the right speed. All of which made her pussy quiver and shake around his inviting fuck-rod. His right hand reached to her overstimulated clit, rubbing it as he fucked her. As he thrusted into her, his own orgasm and need began to build up quickly. With a final push, Harry released his load into her pussy. (Luckily she was on the Pill ;) ) As his seed rushed into her and filled up her pussy to the brim, she came again, her vaginal walls grabbing and holding his dick in place…

“We should do this again,” Hermione began, breathlessly.

“Most definitely,” Harry said before kissing his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea, kinks, locations, etc, are much appreciated and you may just be able to see them. I don't take commissions though if you have some goods ideas or prompts for me to work with I'll see what I can do possibly. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Any idea, kinks, locations, etc, are much appreciated and you may just be able to see them. I don't take commissions though if you have some goods ideas or prompts for me to work with I'll see what I can do possibly. ;)


End file.
